Hate High Heels
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Walau terlihat konyol, aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan high heels yang Sakura pakai. Karena dia jadi jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak suka semua perbedaan di antara kami. Meski karena sebuah sepatu yang bisa dilepas pasangkan/For Black And White Remembrance II/Mind to RnR?


"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Aku keluar dari _fitting room_ untuk menunjukkan setelan jas yang kupilih. Memperlihatkan penampilanku pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk memegangkan sebuah majalah fashion yang langsung turun dari wajahnya begitu suaraku mengudara. Wajah cantik bersuraikan merah jambu itu berekspresi menimbang selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah senyuman tampil.

"Kau selalu cocok dengan busana apapun, Sasori."

Kuputar bola mataku bosan. Tentu saja begitu karena jawaban demikian yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali aku meminta pendapat perihal ini itu dari barang yang kupilih. Baik pakaian, sepatu atau yang lainnya. Kalimatnya itu, untuk kali ini, sudah lima kali kudengar selama kegiatanku mencoba lima buah setelan berbeda.

"Kenapa merengut begitu? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Kudenguskan napas. Semakin memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanku atas sikapnya yang stabil. "Aku tidak suka kepasrahanmu pada pilihanku. Sekali-kali tentanglah aku dan pilihlah apapun untukku sesuai keinginanmu, Sakura."

Dia tertawa, lantas beranjak. Berjalan mendekat padaku dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang usai tawanya mereda. Sisa-sisa kegeliannya pada ucapanku tadi masih membayang di parasnya. Menyebalkan! Kalau begini, istriku sama sekali tidak cantik. Aku tidak suka ia tertawakan. "Kau memang selalu tampan dalam kondisi apapun, Sasori. Apa yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk tidak menyetujui semua pilihanmu kalau semua itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu?"

Aku berputar ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerak tangannya yang memerintahku tanpa suara. Kalau aku tidak bilang begitu, mungkin dia tidak akan bertindak menilai jas hitam merah yang sekarang membalut tubuhku.

"Aku bosan, Sakura." Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengeluh. Tidak sampai dia mengatakan kalimat tentangan atau apapun asalkan tidak persetujuan. Aku benar-benar jengah seharian ini karena ia yang bagaikan seorang makhluk tanpa emosi. Hanya 'iya''iya' dan 'iya'kepada semua keputusanku.

"Tapi kau memang bagus memakai apapun bahkan tanpa mengikuti seleraku."

Aku berhenti menghadapnya tepat dengan kedua tangannya yang memutar tubuhku. Puncak kepalaku yang hanya terpaut dua tiga senti lebih tinggi darinya membuatku tak perlu menunduk dalam-dalam untuk memaku tatapan tepat di manik emeraldnya. Menyelami binar hijau teduh itu demi mencari kesungguhan dalam ucapannya. Dan aku semakin sebal begitu menemukan ketulusan di sana.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana?"

Kalimat ini juga! Selalu begini?! Kenapa istriku seolah-olah tidak antusias terhadap apapun? Dia ini terlalu penurut.

"Menurutmu? Harus kau yang pilih. Tidak ada bantahan."

Sesaat, dia terpana sebelum kudengar tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah. Aku suka yang ini."

Benar, kan. Kalau tidak kupaksa, dia tidak akan ikut menyetujui.

"Sesuai keinginanmu." Kuacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Kurasakan desir gemas sekaligus kesal di pembuluh darahku padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia seapatis itu?

"Oke. Setelah ini, kita pulang."

Sukses, sepasang hazelku melebar—sedikit saja cukup untuk mengutarakan keterkejutanku dari bahasa tubuh.

"Pulang? Keperluanmu masih kurang."

Konyol! Aku tahu semua barang-barang yang belum dia beli untuk persiapan ke pesta pernikahan Itachi besok lusa. Kami harus tampil layak dalam undangan tuan Uchiha si konglomerat itu kalau tidak ingin dipandang memalukan. Aku bukannya gengsi atau apa apabila kami datang membawa diri dengan penampilan seadanya. Tapi seadanya juga harus berkelas. Sedangkan perlengkapan yang kami miliki sama sekali sudah tidak berkelas.

Gaun pesta Sakura sudah ketinggalan jaman dan lagi, terlalu terbuka. Tubuh istriku hanya boleh aku seorang yang melihatnya, tidak untuk konsumsi mata lelaki lain—itu yang paling penting. Terlepas dari modelnya yang kunilai bagus juga.

Warnanya putih. Memiliki rajutan kelopak sakura pink dengan rok yang langsung jatuh ke bawah sampai mata kaki. Modelnya berbahu terbuka. Dengan kain tipis warna putih menutupi bagian tubuh depan Sakura yang terbuka sampai ke leher jenjangnya. Ada renda juga di sana. Tapi kain tipis itu tidak menutupi sisa bagian tubuh Sakura seluruhnya. Coba tebak di mana? Bagian punggungnya!

Demi Tuhan! Tidak hanya satu dua orang bujangan yang memaku tatapannya pada Sakura lebih dari semenit. Bahkan seorang pria beristri sepertiku juga tak bergeming.

Kalau tidak ingat siapa Nara Ino—si pemilih gaun—yang merupakan sahabat sehidup semati Sakura serta Nara Shikamaru—suami Ino—adalah rekan bisnis paling berpengaruh juga pemegang saham terbesar Akasuna Incorporation, aku pasti sudah membakar gaun terkutuk itu.

Cukup sekali Sakura memakai gaun kekurangan kain itu di pesta perayaan kerja sama ke lima belas tahun antara Akasuna Incorporation dengan Sabaku Group.

Cukup sekali itu aku harus menahan emosi dan menyebarkan hawa membunuh di sepanjang acara.

Tidak lagi di resepsi pernikahan Itachi. Gaun baru yang sengaja kupilihkan sudah dikantongi. Tentu saja dengan model yang lebih sopan.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Semua beres. Gaun dan tas sudah lengkap."

"Ada. Sepatumu."

Jangan bilang dia akan memakai sepatu warisan ibunya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Sepatuku yang lama masih bagus."

"Yang pink itu?"

Kepalanya mengangguk dan aku mendengus tak suka akan ketepatan prediksiku. Dia ini benar-benar pecinta barang-barang lama, ya. Padahal aku sering melihatnya menonton acara _fashion_ di jaringan televisi kabel kami.

"Warnanya sudah kusam. Beli yang baru saja."

Dan lagi, sepatu itu membuat istriku terlihat bodoh. Sepatu beralas datar dengan pita di bagian depan sepatu yang juga berwarna pink. Menyamarkan keberadaannya sebagai pemanis penampilan kalau tidak ada sebuah permata imitasi menempel tepat di simpulnya yang menjadi penunjuk bahwa sepatu itu tidaklah standar.

"Tapi—"

Ucapannya terputus karena gerakan tubuhku yang langsung berlalu masuk kembali ke _fitting room_. Aku tak ingin mendengar berbagai macam alasannya.

Setelah membayar setelan jas ini, akan kupilihkan alas kaki bertumit tinggi yang banyak dipajang oleh hampir seluruh toko-toko sepatu di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Sakura pasti lebih cocok bila memakai sepatu seperti itu.

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Hate High Heels

.

.

.

For Black and White Remembrance II: Sky and Earth

.

.

.

**Warning: **OOC Sasori and OOC Sakura (?), Miss Typo (?)

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

Aku dan Sakura sangat bertolak belakang. Perbedaan kami begitu mencolok. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sakura merupakan tipe wanita hemat—tipeku. Jujur, aku sangat bersyukur memilihnya menjadi pendamping hidup karena keuletannya dalam menabung yang benar-benar membantu.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa bilang kalau aku dan Sakura bagaikan langit dan bumi? Terlepas dari alasan mengapa dia menjadi yang terpilih? Di balik itu semua, perbedaan itu ada.

Sejak jaman kuliah dulu, dia teramat cuek dengan penampilan. Dia adalah seorang yang berpenampilan seadanya. Tidak mengikuti tren yang sedang hit. Sedangkan aku adalah seorang pria yang begitu mempedulikan diri. Bagiku, kesan pertama dari orang lain terhadap diri kita adalah dari penampilan luarnya.

Hapuskan fakta bahwa Sakura adalah sosok wanita paling pas di hatiku. Tapi untuk urusan penampilan, kami memiliki pandangan yang sangat berbeda. Kalau mottoku seperti itu, sedangkan dia meyakini 'hemat pangkal kaya'.

Hal itu memang benar dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya. Namun kalau dilihat dari kondisi saat ini, aku jadi dibuatnya mengkaji ulang prinsip tersebut.

Sudah ada lima menit kami berada di dalam toko sepatu ini dan sudah selama itu pula aku membebaskan Sakura untuk mencoba beberapa alas kaki. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan dan dia katakan selama lima menit terakhir ini?

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali, Sasori."

Kuhela napas dengan keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perkataannya itulah yang membuat otakku reflek memprotes kepercayaan 'hemat pangkal kaya'-nya.

"Ada banyak model bagus-bagus. Apa tidak ada yang menarik menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini, aku menyentak keras karbondioksida dari hidung. Mungkin prinsip Sakura itu harus ku ubah jadi 'pelit pangkal kaya.' Sialnya, aku baru menyadari hal itu sekarang di saat kata-kata bijak itu telah mengakar kuat di dalam jiwanya.

Kurasakan tangan kananku yang ditarik pelan olehnya. "Tidak ada yang menarik, Sasori. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Tapi sayangnya, aku juga terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti semua kekerasan hatinya. Jadilah ganti kutarik tangannya. "Kita akan pulang kalau kau telah membeli sepasang sepatu baru." Lanngusng cepat kutempelkan telunjuk kananku ke depan bibirnya yang hendak melayangkan protesan. "Diam dan tunggulah di sini."

Selanjutnya, aku telah melangkah ke sekumpulan sepatu yang berjejer-jejer di rak tanpa berani memastikan ekspresi Sakura. Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar membuat kami bukan lagi bagai langit dan bumi.

* * *

Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku dan Sakura sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi aku tidak bisa pasrah saja terhadap semua perbedaan tersebut. Banyak orang mengatakan, bahwa semakin banyak perbedaan, semakin berwarna pula hidup kita.

Berwarna? Berwarna dengan pertengkaran dan kesalah pahaman, begitu?

Pada kenyataannya, dalam hidupku, semua perbedaan itu menjadi awal dari berbagai masalah. Aku tidak suka selalu bersitegang. Siapa juga yang suka selalu mengencangkan urat leher dan memforsir kerja pita suara jadi di atas normal dalam kurun waktu tak hanya semenit dua menit?

Karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menjadi bumi agar aku dapat terus selaras dengan langit. Sebiasa mungkin aku harus menunduk ke bawah agar dapat terus memandang bumi. Aku tidak bisa bilang hal itu mudah. Karena untuk bisa terus berjalan tanpa mendongak, sikap itu merupakan hal yang susah kulakukan. Sama susahnya untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Sama susahnya untuk menyeimbangkan kepribadian kami. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau kini aku bisa menikamati hasil jerih payahku mendayung dua tiga pulau agar dapat menikmati kehidupan satu atap pernikahan bebas hambatan.

Setidaknya dua tiga pulau itu, salah satunya sudah kugapai kini. Entah karena alasan apa aku sendiri pun masih belum memahami jalan pikiran wanita—meski pada praktiknya aku sudah terikat pernikahan selama dua puluh tahun lamanya dengan Sakura—dia begitu sumringah memakai sepatu bertumit tinggi pilihanku.

Jangan heran. Karena aku sendiri pun berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya.

Sakura yang jelas-jelas menolak mentah-mentah memilih satu alas kaki beberapa saat yang lalu, kini bisa-bisanya justru langsung memakai sepatu yang baru saja kubelikan tersebut?

Ada apa? Kenapa? Jelas saja berputaran di kepalaku saat pertama kali kudapati Sakura yang tidak mau melepas sepatu itu untuk dikemas.

Tapi segera saja ku usir semua pertanyaan tersebut saat aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu lebar hanya karena sebuah alas kaki yang kupakaikan padanya dengan paksa?

Hell! Ini aneh tapi memang nyata. Betapa cepatnya perasaan sesorang berubah. Terutama wanita.

Aku tidak bisa bilang penampilan fisik alas kaki itu bagus. Aku memilihnya karena kurasa sepatu itu cocok untuk Sakura. Warnanya soft pink, senada dengan pigmen rambut Sakura. Tak ada pita penghias atau pernak-pernik apapun yang jadi penghias sepatu tersebut. Hanya saja, belang ungu-putih dibagian tali yang memutari tumit dan selopnya, kurasa jadi membuat sepatu tersebut tidak monoton oleh satu warna. Menurutku begitu, maka aku memilih benda tersebut.

Aku senang melihatnya senang. Apalagi dia senang karenaku. Kurasa, aku harus menarik pendapatku yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan kaum hawa cepat berubah. Ibaratnya, terjebak di dalam jebakan sendiri. Sedangkan aku, termakan oleh omonganku sendiri.

Aku senang melihatnya senang, itu hanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan di detik serta menit ini, aku justru menghilangkan sama sekali senyum tipis di bibirku dan justru mempertebal kerutan di dahiku.

Aku bisa bilang begitu karena coba lihat disampingku ini! Ingin rasanya aku memasukkan kepalaku ke mulut buaya berkat ketololannya!

Sakura adalah wanita tomboy. Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia selalu bisa memakai sepatu beralas datar. Bagaimana bodohnya aku bisa melupakan fakta tersebut!

Jadilah Sakura menggamit lenganku kuat-kuat agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Tapi tidak aku saja. Sakura sendiri juga bodoh. Kalau dia tidak bisa memakai sepatu seperti itu kenapa tidak dilepas saja. Oke, aku dan dia memang sama-sama bodoh.

"Kau suka?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah melihat senyum lebarnya yang berpayungkan kerutan di dahi. Kakinya pasti berdenyut karena tidak terbiasa. Atau mungkin sudah terbentuk ruam merah di jari-jari kakinya.

"Lepas saja."

Gerakan setengah jalanku yang sudah hampir berjongkok sempurna berhasil ia hentikan dengan menarik lengan kananku. Masih mempertahankan posisiku, dari bawah sini dapat kusaksikan kepala pinknya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau kesakitan." Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memakai sepatu tinggi seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, ayo berdiri."

Masih kupandangi ia. Sama sekali aku tidak menuruti titahnya. Aku tidak suka kebohongan sekalipun itu untuk kebaikan dan aku harus menemukan apa ada kebohongan lain dari ucapannya melalui kedua matanya yang hijau bening tersebut. "Kenapa?"

Kini kulihat senyumnya yang membiaskan kejujuran murni pada pandangannya. Sama seperti tadi. Aku pun dibuatnya mengumpat dalam hati karena ketulusannya untuk memakai sepatu pilihanku itu karena berbalutkan cinta. Bukan semata sungkan atau bermodus lain.

"Bagiku, ini _high heels_ tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Apalagi, kau yang membelikannya."

Harusnya, aku memang sudah memahami diri Sakura sampai ke akar-akarnya. Betapa ia adalah seorang wanita penuh penghargaan dan kebaikan hati yang hanya ia limpahkan padaku seorang. Tapi sayangnya, seperti yang telah kuceritakan di awal-awal, aku tidak mengerti wanita. Sekalipun aku telah dua puluh tahun menikah.

"_High heels?_"

Apalagi ini. Istilah apa pula itu?

Masih dari posisi yang belum berubah, aku melihat Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sepatu ini namanya _high heels_, Sasori."

Kunaikkan kedua alisku. Tanda mengerti akan istilah kaum wanita menyebut benda-benda mereka. Lalu kugulirkan mataku ke bawah. _High heels_ itu nama sepatu ini? Berarti tumit tinggi. Pantas saja bentuknya aneh.

Kukedikkan bahuku sebelum aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku. Tersadar, aku terpana dibuat hihg heels itu. Karenanya, tubuh Sakura jadi jauh lebih menjulang dari ukuran normal. Mungkin lima sampai delapan sentimeter di atas permukaan tanah?

Kugulirkan lagi tatapanku ke bawah sebelum lima detik kemudian, aku kembali mengedikkan bahuku dan menggandeng tangannya. Pilihanku benar, dan memang selalu benar. Sakura cocok sekali memakai sepatu itu.

"Kau marah?"

Aku menoleh. Kudapati wajahnya yang khawatir semi takut. Senyum kecilku terkembang. Selalu terkembang di saat pikiran negatif namun salahnya itu memunculkan raut seperti itu.

"Karena apa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. "Karena aku tidak mau melepas _heels_ ini."

_Heels_? Sejenak aku dalam kebingungan akan istilah baru lagi yang Sakura ucapkan, sampai pada akhirnya aku mengerti _hells_ yang dia maksud itu adalah sepatu aneh yang ia pakai. Nyatanya, kata _high _di awal kalimat dihilangkan. Sehingga jadilah sebutan _heels_ yang kukira merupakan julukan baru. Tapi, peduli amat kalau aku terlihat payah. Untuk urusan wanita, otakku selalu sedikit lambat mencerna perubahan kata benda-benda kaum tersebut.

Kueratkan genggamanku juga kukembangkan dua sudut bibirku jadi sedikit panjang. "Tidak. Kau pantas memakai itu, Sakura."

Setelah sepuluh detik Sakura menghabiskannya dalam perbincangan antar mata denganku, endingnya dia semakin menggamit lenganku. Tubuhnya jadi lebih merapat dan dapat kulihat senyum leganya dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih, Sasori."

Dalam sisa perjalanan kami menuju pintu keluar mall, aku merasakan kehangatan melingkupi sekujur tubuhku. Terutama dadaku. Tapi, hanya sejenak. Dingin yang menghimpit bronkitisku tiba-tiba saja datang tak diundang. Aku pun tersadar, bahwa dingin itu telah memancar dari sorot mataku saat kulewati beberapa hawa berkasak-kusuk lirih.

"Lihat. Mereka dua saudara yang tampan dan cantik."

"Adik laki-laki perempuan itu imut."

"Kakak perempuan yang dewasa dan cantik serta adik laki-laki yang manis. Perpaduan sempurna."

Aku tidak bodoh, sekalipun aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti wanita. Tapi sesungguhnya, aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menebak isi pikiran orang lain hanya melalui reaksi luarnya.

Aku melirik Sakura yang masih mendempet padaku. Kemudian beralih pada kaki Sakura—hanya sebentar.

Kurasa, membelikannya sepatu bertumit tinggi bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang bagus. Aku dapat melihat bayangan buruk. Bayangan buruk yang akan terjadi dalam resepsi pernikahan Itachi.

_Shit!_

Aku tahu benar bahwa kami berdua memang memiliki hal-hal yang saling bertolak belakang. Sekalipun itu dari penampilan fisik. Kini, aku tak bisa tidak mengernyit tak suka terhadap _high_...apa namanya? _High hells?_ Masa bodoh dengan nama benda itu. Tapi karena benda itu, tinggi badan Sakura jadi jauh melebihiku. Aku tidak suka terlihat begitu pendek sampai menyamarkan statusku yang seorang suaminya.

.

.

.

Dan tebakanku sama sekali tidak meleset barang sejengkal pun. Begitu aku dan Sakura melewati gerbang berpilarkan dua orang penyambut tamu, semua mata undangan langsung tertuju pada kami. Pun dengan komentar-komentar kekaguman yang dapat telinga tajamku dengar.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa sedikit mengangkat kepalaku angkuh saat kalimat-kalimat pujian itu melayang-layang di sekitar kepalaku. Yang ada, aku justru malah sedikit...tersinggung.

"Waahh. Dua orang kakak beradik itu sangat rupawan. Siapa ya mereka?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hei! Mereka itu pasangan Akasuna."

"Akasuna? Pemilik perusahaan batu bara se-Negara Api dan Angin? Yang benar!"

"Kau kira aku berbohong? Itu Akasuna Sasori dan istrinya, Akasuna Sakura."

"Istri?!"

"Mereka lebih cocok sebagai kakak beradik."

Aku kekanak-kanakan, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak suka. Kami yang notabenenya pasangan suami istri dipandang sebagai kakak beradik!

"Jadi, dia kakakmu Sasori? Perkenalkan padaku dong."

Meski aku tengah menekuri lantai marmer tempatku berpijak, masih dapat kurasakan kepala Itachi yang berhiaskan raut tak enak menoleh pada Deidara.

"Deidara..."

"Siapa namanya Sasori? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya saudara—"

Bunyi kaki gelas tinggi yang beradu dengan meja di samping kiriku membungkam mulut pemuda itu seketika. Saat aku mendongak, kusaksikan sebelah bola mata biru Deidara yang tak terhalangi poni menjuntainya mendelik ngeri padaku. Aku mungkin bisa maklum kalau mulut besar laki-laki cantik ini tidak menyinggung soal 'kakak-adik' atau 'saudara kandung'. Orang yang tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku harusnya diam dan tidak asal menilai orang lain dari postur fisiknya.

"Dia istriku. Bukan saudaraku."

Dia istriku yang jadi terlihat seperti kakakku karena sepatu aneh itu. Lupakan siapa yang memilihkan alas kaki tersebut. Komentar menyimpang yang sama dengan yang kudengar di mall kemarin lusa itu harus diperbaiki seluruhnya.

Usai aku berlalu dari hadapan Deidara dan pengantin pria—Uchiha Itachi—aku semakin membuat heboh para undangan berkat tingkah tanpa basa-basiku. Masa bodoh. Aku harus meluruskan fakta yang ada dan dengan cara inilah kurasa mereka semua bisa mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori!" Tali sepatu kanan Sakura terlepas dari tanganku karena ia seketika memundurkan kakinya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa kupedulikan semua mata orang lain memandang. "Melepas sepatumu."

Sakura malu. Sangat malu. Wajahnya merah. Aku tahu itu. Tapi sekali lagi, masa bodoh. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya melalui tindakan. Bukan tipeku mengumbar ucapan pendeklarasian. Selain karena pada dasarnya tindakan norak begitu sangat tidak sopan, aku tidak ingin membuat almarhumah nenek Chiyo juga menanggung malu memiliki cucu Akasuna yang tidak beradap.

"Kenapa aku harus melepasnya?"

"Karena kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku."

Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan lagi bagaimana perasaan Sakura dari ekspresinya. Terlalu campur aduk raut wajahnya. Perpaduan dari marah, malu, kesal dan mungkin senang? Yah, aku memang payah dalam hal baca membaca pikiran wanita.

"Apa?"

Aku berdecak. Sakura memang sedikit lamban mencerna perintahku. Dia terlalu membuang-buang waktu untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Lebih cepat kan lebih baik.

"Lepaskan dan pakai sepatuku." Aku saja sudah benar-benar membuktikan ucapanku.

"Tidak mau!" Dia masih saja keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang."

"Acaranya belum selesai, Sasori."

"Kita pulang sekarang, nyonya Akasuna."

"Tap—Hei! Turunkan aku!"

Meski kami memang bagaikan langit dan bumi, aku terus saja berusaha agar bisa selaras dengannya. Tak perlu kukatakan alasannya bukan. Karena itu, aku tidak suka apabila dia atau aku tidak bisa terlihat sama.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku akan benar-benar membuang _high heels_ itu. Untuk ke depannya, tidak akan ada benda serupa di rak sepatu kami. Peduli amat dengan kemarahan Sakura. Pada dasarnya, kami tidak pernah tidak saling menyapa lebih dari satu jam hanya karena api amarah. Jadi, bukan masalah.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, dari hal tersebut, sepertinya aku dan Sakura sudah bisa membaur. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ya?

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N:

Selamat ulang tahun abang Saso. Maaf dengan telatnya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan publishnya fic ini. Duta telah menyita waktuku. Semoga fic ini bisa nyambung dan masuk ke dalam tema yang aku pilih. Semoga kalian semua terhibur^^

So, mind to review?

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
